Not Another Ordinary Fairytale
by iamselena
Summary: He's a prince. She's a simple stable groom. He thinks she is such a klutz. She thinks he's such a jerk. Were they really meant to be? EXB.
1. A Royal Rundown

**AN: **"Take care of my heart—I've left it with you". Isn't that one of the most romantic things you ever read? Edward Cullen is such a hottie, and he drove me to obsession, which inspired me to write this story. *laughs*

This story is totally AU, but I'll try my best to fit the characters in their personalities. And, of course, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn aren't in my possession. :)

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

**Not Another Ordinary Fairytale**

**Chapter One: A Royal Rundown**

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I flinched as soon as I heard Jessica Stanley's panicky voice resonate against the stone walls of the building. Something was not right. And that something made me the target for Jessica's complaints and rambling. I sighed and turned around to see a harassed-looking Jessica hurrying up to me.

"What's up, Jess? You look like someone died," I commented, thinking that she possibly had another fall-out with Mike Newton. She and Mike had that on-and-off sort of relationship, which I couldn't understand. And every time they broke up, Jessica always rushes up to me to tell me about Mike's insensitivity and crassness. That's love, people… I guess.

"Worse!" she declared dramatically, panting slightly from exertion. Worse? What's worse than finding someone dead on your floor? Really. Her mind works wonders. But I let her continue babbling. "This is the worst day of my life!" she proclaimed with a sniff. "Edward Cullen is getting—" she paused, trying to add some sort of effect, before completing her sentence, "engaged!"

Edward?

Oh. Edward Cullen.

_**Prince**_ Edward Cullen, I might add.

"Well, Jess, he is a prince, and he is expected to marry some princess and have an heir to the throne," I tried telling her. However, Jessica being Jessica, didn't listen to a word I was saying.

"How will I survive this country knowing some tart is monopolizing our prince?" Jessica vent out viciously, stomping furiously as we made our way to the palace stables.

"Why are you so sure he's getting engaged?" I tentatively asked. "Couldn't this be another one of those rumors everyone keeps on spreading around about the prince?"

Jessica eyed me scornfully. Apparently, it was a wrong question to ask. "Come on, Bella," she reproached me, "be realistic. We, the ECFC, won't make anything like this. Apparently, Lauren passed by the King and Queen's room, and she heard them talking to Edward about a potential wife. I think I'm going to faint…" She placed a hand on her forehead.

"Don't you even dare," I warned her. I could almost see the stables' roof, and I almost broke into the run at the prospect of an afternoon ride at the meadow. But with Jessica tagging along, it wouldn't be fun. No offense. "Jess, be realistic," I said, using her words earlier. "He's a **prince**—" I stressed the last word, hoping it would get through her stubborn head, "—and princes don't mingle with the stable grooms. How could he possibly—"

"Now that's an utter complete lie!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and about. Apparently, her weariness disappeared quickly. Should've left her on the grass if she fainted. Lying there wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"Jess, he barely knows you."

"Nuh uh." She shook her head. "I saddled his horse once before, and know what he did?"

"Smiled and said thank you?" I guessed.

"YES!"

She was beaming in pride, and I stifled the urge to smash her happiness with a few home truths. "What a shocker," I murmured a tinge of sarcasm evident in my voice. "But I'm sticking to the fact that he probably forgot your name as soon as he trotted off in his mare!"

We finally reached the stables, and the musky scent of horses filled my nostrils. I stood in front of a stall wherein a Thoroughbred was resting quietly behind the wooden door. I patted its forehead and presented a carrot, which he ate immediately.

"I'm really confused why you're not falling for Prince Edward, Bella," Jessica butted in, stacking hay inside a stall. "I mean, the first time we arrive here, weren't you captivated by the majesty that is royalty?"

"You mean the royal horses?"

"No, you dope. Royalty as in princes!" She winked conspicuously. "Weren't you blinded by his dazzling smile and charm when you met him?" I blinked. "At all?" she added sweetly, and I can see her patience at end.

"If you really wanna know…" I turned my attention back to Chestnut, the Thoroughbred in front of me, while still speaking.

"What!?"

"I haven't actually saw this Prince Edward you kept babbling about…" I let my voice trail off, hoping to anyone above that she wasn't going to freak out. But of course, fate wasn't on my side.

"WHAT!?"

The horses neighed in complaint, and I shot her a Look that told her to shut up. But that wasn't enough to stop her to keep from talking a hundred words per minute.

"Bella, I couldn't believe that you haven't seen him after all this time we've been working in the stables! My, I didn't even think you would last without seeing the prince, or at least try to take a peek on what he looks like. I mean, hello, Prince Jasper and Prince Emmett are both taken already, so every girl has a chance to have their dreams come true and live happily ever after with their prince, right?" She stopped, and took a deep breath.

I just stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"So why didn't you?"

"Huh?" Man, Jessica kept moving from one topic to another that I barely even know what subject we are now on. "What on earth are you talking about?|

"Why didn't you stopped by and greet the prince when we first came here?" she asked exasperatedly.

I shrugged. "I wanted to check the horses out," I replied evenly, hoping nothing in my tone would give me away. Actually, I was scared meeting the group of royalty. I mean, hello, I'm simply a stable groom with no class. I'm clumsy and I am frightened to death that I may break something inside the palace. Besides, they didn't seem to miss me.

"The horses hold much more interest than a handsome guy who probably descended from heaven!" Jessica exclaimed incredulously. Man, she was such a drama queen. God? Heaven? Ha!

I sighed. "Jess, isn't that the reason why we entered this job?" I tried reminding her, though God knows it won't work. "To. Take. Care. Of. Horses. **Not** to ogle or daydream about princes riding some sort of horse, ready to save me from mucking out the stalls, you know."

Jessica 'humphed', but refrained from commenting. She knew I was just as stubborn as she was. We quietly cleaned the stables out, fed the horses and mucked out the stalls. I stole a glance at Jessica, wondering what on earth was going on in her mind. Usually, she wasn't quiet. Did common sense and reality finally smashed her on the head? I hope so. Or if not, I do hope she'll leave me alone.

We were leaving the stables when she finally piped up again. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I was thinking whether I should take an afternoon ride with Chestnut, or simply bunk out before eating dinner.

"Would you like to join the ECFC?"

I stared at her as if she had grown a beard, a mustache and had two heads rather than one. She grumbled at my horrified and considered. "Fine. It's rather clear why you don't want to join. You haven't seen Edward yet. But if you do—" She snapped her fingers and winked at me. "—then you'll be begging to join the club!"

Not a snowflake's chance in Hades, I thought darkly. No way in hell would that happen. "Sure," I pretend to concede. "If I fall for his handsome looks and charm, that is."

She giggled. "Oh, you will." Jessica began to run. "Catch you later! There's a meeting with the other ECFC about this matter, and I can't wait to find more about this engagement." She said the word as if it was poisonous. She waved. "If you want to join, you know where to find me, right?"

I simply nodded and watched her go, relieved. Jessica is my friend and all, but she becomes a bit too obsessive for her own good.

You may probably be wondering what ECFC means, right? It stands for Edward Cullen Fan Club, and was founded by a group of girls way before Jessica and I applied jobs as stable grooms. Only I didn't know the reason why Jess took the job so easily. Mucking out the stales isn't exactly a job I knew Jessica would find… appropriate for her.

Oh, Jessica and I weren't the only ones who applied jobs as grooms. Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Ben, Angela and my best friend Jacob Black all applied and got in. it was summer, and my father wanted me to get a job and learn about being independent. So it was a surprise—and to my delight—when Jessica asked me if I wanted to work with horses. It didn't took me long enough to say yes.

I glanced at the huge castle to my left, and wondered about the people living in there. Were they happy? Dunno. Choosing the loneliest of the trails, I decided to walk inside the forest for a little while before dinner, because hearing Lauren and the others talk about boys was deafening enough for me.

Prince Edward, huh?

Wonder what kind of prince is he?

Argh. I groaned silently. Damn, Jessica! Here I am thinking about a guy I haven't even met!

Is he a spoiled prince who usually get what he wants? Oh, I hope not. I'll probably hit him if I meet him. Who knows when we'll meet? But if we do, I'm sure—

_**SLAM!**_

With a loud yelp, my butt made contact with the ground, and I heard a muffled noise before opening my eyes. My gaze clashed with eyes that had a golden sort of brown coloring.

They were gorgeous.

So was the owner of said eyes.

A gorgeous, handsome owner of said eyes.

"What the hell? You should be watching where you are going! Geez." I heard the voice muttered angrily.

Okay. Scratch that. The gorgeous, handsome owner of golden eyes is a jerk. A mean, big, fat jerk.

Ugh.

Why me?

* * *

**AN:** And so ends the first chapter. Whew. I'm pretty nervous at what you guys are thinking, but the nevertheless, I hope I will receive some feedback from you guys! Thanks so very much for reading! :)


	2. The Royal News

**AN:** Sorry for the slow update. I am so busy with school work and such, and I haven't got the time to type. You may kill me. Edward is a little un-Edward in this chapter. He's rather a jerk in this chapter.

As always, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are not in my possession. I just borrow them just like everyone in this fandom. This is in Edward's POV.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Not Another Ordinary Fairytale**_

**Chapter Two: The Royal News**

I knew the moment I entered my father and mother's bedroom that there is something wrong. Actually, I had a hunch that something was up the instant Jasper told me that our parents—_both_ of them—had something to tell me.

And something tells me it wasn't the kind of news I wouldn't appreciate well.

My mother, Esme, was resting on her chair, reading a cookbook. Probably finding a new recipe she could try at the kitchen. Most queens would probably let their cook whip up some exotic food or they will order food inside the palace, but not my mother. Cooking had been her passion, and she would try every excuse invented in this world to rustle something edible for her family.

In fact, she would've been a cook if my father, Carlisle, hadn't married her. If you took one look at Carlisle Cullen, you wouldn't get the idea that he was ruling a country. People have remarked that Dad could've been a model in Playboy or something, a fact that had amused him to the point of laughter.

"I'm glad the people in our country don't think I'm over forty," he jokingly said to us.

And he doesn't look a year over forty. In fact, both of my parents look like they are in their mid-thirties. Modeling has never been a choice for Carlisle. If only he hasn't been born to royalty, he would've been a doctor. Although he knew that he was next in line for the throne, Dad studied medicine for several years.

It was addicting, he had said then. The pressure in the operating room was a heady experience, and the happiness he felt whenever he cured one of his patients was a feeling he wouldn't want to forget. This was why he had supported over ten clinics and charities throughout the world—and counting.

Okay, I'm babbling.

I coughed.

"Edward." Mom's eyes lighted with delight, and she stood up to give me one of her hugs.

I returned the hug whole-heartedly. "What's the matter, Mom?" I asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. I know for a fact that she would deny that there is a problem; she doesn't want to worry us. "Is there something wrong?"

Esme laughed. "Of course not, honey," she quickly assured me.

Too quickly. I narrowed my eyes and she sighed.

"I never seem to get away with things around, huh?" she asked me, leading me to their huge bed.

"I know you like the back of my hand," I answered with a laugh, trying to light up the atmosphere. I looked around. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm here." A man with golden-brown hair entered the room, a smile on his face. And he was eating a chocolate chip cookie. "Want a cookie?" he asked me, offering the other delectable dessert in his other hand.

I shook my head, amused. For a king, Dad doesn't mind even if the paparazzi photographed him like this. He is so down to earth. "No, thank you," I declined politely, just as I was taught years before. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I have to go down the stables soon. Jasper, Emmett and I are riding this afternoon." Nevertheless, I am curious.

What on earth is this all about?

I saw both of them exchange glances. Esme was looking worried, and Carlisle was frowning. I wanted to react, but I decided to remain impassive.

I waited.

"Edward," my father began slowly, as if trying to work up the courage, "your mother and I decided something. You're nineteen—"

"Twenty this year," I interrupted him, wondering what does age got to do with anything. Is it about me getting my license? I know I should've gotten one years ago, though I do know how to drive. I was just too busy. One thing you should know about me is that I love cars. And I'm hunting for the perfect one right now.

Esme smiled. "Yes, twenty this year," she said softly. "You're such a big boy now." She ruffled my hair, just like when I was a child.

I laughed. "Oh, Mom." I gave her a charming smile.

My father looked at me with expressionless eyes, and continued as if he wasn't disturbed, before dropping the bomb that would change my life forever: "You're nineteen and your mother and I decided that you should get married right away."

He paused, his eyes never leaving my face. My mother was looking at me with unshed tears. Maybe it was because of my reaction. I am definite that my face is pale as snow, paler than usual, since I'm never the kind of person who tans easily.

And I had the right to be pale. And to feel lightheaded.

Married?

"Married?" I croaked. My throat suddenly felt dry, and my mouth wouldn't work properly. "As in weddings, a bride, a groom, bells and rings—the whole package?" I asked incredulously, my voice steadily growing.

"Well, that is the definition of marriage," Esme conceded, "but it also means children, babies, living together—"

Living together? I gaped at them, my mouth hanging loosely. I have never been more shocked than I am right now. It's happening so fast. "Living together?" I repeated. "What the he—heck?" I caught myself just as Carlisle threw me a deadly look. "Mom, Dad, I appreciate your effort, but I'm not ready to be married yet." No way! "And besides, I haven't even met the right girl—"

"We already chose your future wife," Carlisle told me calmly. It was as if this is the most natural thing in the world.

My eyes boggled and nearly felt out of their sockets. "You-you had?" I squeaked out.

Esme smiled at me enthusiastically. She grabbed my hands and held them. "Oh, Edward, honey," she gushed, squeezing my hands, "she is the perfect bride for you! She's from the Denali's side—you remember Tanya, right?"

I nodded. I do, in fact, remember a girl named Tanya. She had strawberry-blonde hair, pretty… everything a man could want. But she is just not my type!

Esme continued on, "…and she's coming here next month! We would decide on what you kids would wear—I think the Denalis approve of you, right, Carlisle?" she asked her husband, who was nodding in agreement. "So you don't have to worry—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question dropped from my mouth bluntly, not caring whether it would hurt my mother's feelings or not. I saw her flinched.

"Honey," Esme frowned. "Your father and I are worried about you. You aren't dating, although there are hundreds of girls out there who would die to get to know you. So we decided to step in—"

"—and ruin my life?" I couldn't help it. I am hurt. Confused. I saw my mother's eyes water, and I felt the guilt cut into my heart. Carlisle grimaced.

"Edward, this is for your own good," he firmly stated, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "It is time. And besides, you're next in line."

"And that is the reason you need to meddle into my affairs?" I know I'm acting rudely, which is so unlike me. Anger and confusion are swirling inside me, and I wanted to smite my fist into something hard. Why? Why? Why me?

"Edward." Carlisle's voice was sharp and held a dangerous tone. I knew then I had crossed the line. My face expressionless, I stiffly stood up and exited the room, knowing I could cause pain for both of them with a few chosen words.

And I couldn't bear to see them hurt because of me.

**X**

I needed to get away. To think and to consider my options, which are probably limited. I know my brothers are waiting fro me somewhere near the stables, but I couldn't face them. Not this way.

Jasper would probably sympathize with me, but not Emmett. Oh, definitely not him. At the thought of my big, bulky brother, I smiled. Emmett would unquestionably laugh and tease me. He's supposed to be the one next in line, but Emmett refused to be king. He's now a professional baseball player somewhere, and manages cars in several cities. He's very successful, which was why I am so proud of him.

Hmm. Refuse, huh? I wouldn't dare. Dad would be disappointed, and I couldn't be to see him like that.

I sighed. Got to think. Got to think.

I steered myself towards the meadow, trying to clear my head from emotions. Cool and practical. That's me.

_**SLAM!**_

Hair. Dark, rich chocolate, brown hair clouded my vision. It was a girl. I needed solitude, and I guess my temper snapped, because I spoke to her rather uncouthly.

"What the hell? You should be watching where you are going! Geez."

Brown, defiant eyes lifted up to mine, and I saw an angel. No, not an angel. But she was close. But I wasn't functioning properly. Still shocked from my surprised engagement and the impact of our crash, I watched her get up by herself. I should've offered to help her, probably because it was my fault as much as it was hers. However, my body didn't move.

"Thanks for the help," the angel—er, the girl—said sarcastically. She brushed the leaves and grass caught in her hair and glared at my direction.

And boy, was could she glare.

It was enough to snap me from my reverie. "I'm sorry," I apologized. The wind blew, stirring her hair. I caught the scent of flowers and vanilla, and immediately knew that she was the source. It was addicting…

…okay, **HOLD IT.**

I gawked at myself.

What in the world am I doing?

This isn't me. I'm not the kind of guy who would act so crudely and then starts imagining on her scent. Obviously, the news my parents imparted had a huge impact on me. HUGE.

The girl looked at me as if I had a gigantic zit on my face. "Are you PMS-ing?" she suddenly asked me.

I stared at her. "PMS-ing?" Was that an insult? "Did you hit your head? Are you finally going bonkers? I'm a guy. I don't—"

The angel—correction, _the girl_ shrugged, though she was still throwing me looks. "You're moody. First, you're as boorish as a Neanderthal, then you apologize and appear as if you're a perfectly good gentleman." She gave me a knowing look. "PMS-ing."

I **am** a perfectly good gentleman, thank you very much.

"I really am sorry," I apologized again, ignoring the fact that she accused me to be PMS-ing, which was like she was accusing me to be a woman. "I had no right to be rude to you, especially since—"

"Or maybe you're pregnant," she suggested, raising an eyebrow. "That'll explain why you're temperamental." And then she shoved me out of the way, nearly tripping on a rock.

No. It wasn't my fault she stubbed her toe.

The girl is obviously accident-prone, and therefore should be avoided. I stifled my laugh, but the girl heard my chortle and narrowed her eyes as she tried to compose herself.

"Are you laughing at me?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"No," I denied, my laughter dying in my throat. "I wasn't."

"And here I was starting to believe you could be a gentleman." She crossed her hands over her chest. She took off to the direction of the stables. I could hear her muttering beneath her breath about 'jackasses that should watch where they are going'.

I don't know why, but something swelled up inside me. It was panic. I just realized I didn't know her name was. Against my better judgment, I called out to her, "Hey, you!"

She whirled, her hair flying to different directions. "What?" she yelled.

"What's your name?" I yelled back.

I waited for her answer.

She hesitated. "Bella Swan!" she called back. "One of the stable grooms." Bella, as she had said, asked me, "You?"

I hesitated, knowing I shouldn't have faith on anyone I just met. But I know she could be trusted. I don't know why, but I just do. Evidently, she wasn't one of those loopy girls who throw themselves at me. So… what the heck? She didn't know him. "Edward Cullen." I smiled.

**AN:**_ Another chapter finished! I love this chapter. I had fun writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review if you can! Love y'all! :D_


	3. A Royal Shock

**AN:** Doing a major update! :D Along with my other fics. And since it's Valentine's Day (Well, I'm a week and two days late. But I'm better late then never, right? Right?), I decided to include Bella and Edward in the celebration! Again, I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer owns.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Not Another Ordinary Fairytale**_

**Chapter Three: A Royal Shock**

Edward Cullen?

Oh my god.

Wait a minute. I forgot something.

**Prince** Edward Cullen.

How stupid could a girl get? I insulted him and told him he was **pregnant**. That's not the most intelligent thing a girl—no, a stable groom—would say. Especially to a prince. A prince who has a whole club of girls behind him. Girls who would probably skin me alive once they knew about my faux pas and rundown with the prince.

Stupid Bella.

Stupid, idiotic Bella.

After he introduced himself, I managed to stammer and excuse and fled to the comforts of horses. I'm such a social reject. Probably because I always wanted to be alone. And I'm a klutz. See? I tripped myself in front of him.

I sighed. Today was my day off. I wasn't allowed to go back to Forks until summer ends. Security or something like that. My friends and I were all bunked at some old Victorian mansion at the bottom of the castle grounds. And let me tell, it was a MANSION. It has twenty rooms, ten bathrooms, four kitchens, a huge living room, a parlor and massive halls. The mansion was elegantly designed by the Queen herself, and all of us have our own rooms. Privacy. Something I hadn't anticipated with Jessica around.

Today, Jessica, Lauren and Angela were at town, going to the nearest acceptable mall. The guys were somewhere in town, too. Mike mentioned an arcade or something.

Oh, me? I didn't want to come with them. There was something about the peacefulness around her that makes me want to stay. And anyway, I had my laptop. I wanted to check my emails and maybe surf the internet.

I grabbed the laptop my Dad gave to me on my sixteenth birthday, a sweater, a book; turned off the lights in my room and flounced out to go to the ravine at the back of the mansion. Yeah, I know. The grounds are huge.

But what else do you expect from royalty?

I was feeling optimistic, despite what happened yesterday. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, a few fluffy clouds bobbing—the perfect day to go outside. During my escapades around the palace grounds, I found this totally cool ravine with a crystal clear creek flowing beside it. And there's a huge rock that I use to sit against or sleep on. It was comfortable, and I'd spend hours there.

I reached the rock and settled myself comfortably.

I never did like people sneaking up on me, when they've been watching me for quite a while. So my reaction wasn't pleasant when I someone nudged my shoulder.

I yelped, leaped to my feet, dropped my book on the invader's toe (Ha! That'll teach him) and got the shock of my life.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell—?" I glared at the person responsible for ruining my peaceful moment, and my jaw promptly fell at the sight. It was Edward, rubbing his foot gingerly. "You…" My voice left my mouth and immediately shut down.

He smiled one of those crooked smiles of his again. Damn. "Yeah, me again," he replied. "I'm sorry if I surprised you—"

"Well, um…" Bella, I told myself, get a grip, will you? "I, um, I hope I haven't damaged or broke your toe…"

Edward smiled. "Not really," he said, testing to see if he could stand up properly. "I hope I'm not intruding you—" But you are, my mind screamed, but I remained perfectly silent. "—but I usually go and spend my time here."

"Right—what?" I was dumbfounded. "You? Here?"

His face was an expressionless mask. "Yes. I do have a right, you know."

"I didn't say you haven't." Man. He's so sensitive. "I was just surprised. I don't see you here often, and I always spend my free time here this past month." I was thinking he was bluffing.

He sighed and sat on the grass. "Is it because I'm a prince you'd think that I couldn't explore the back of the palace?" he asked stiffly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You said that. I wasn't thinking along those lines." I stood up. We'd only fight and fight, and besides, I don't want to risk offending him and everything. "I'd better go. Horse duties to attend to, you know?"

I took a step when his hand enclosed around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. "Wait," he said, his voice rather soft. "I'm sorry if I've not been very kind. Please. Stay."

And I did. I don't know why, but I did.

"I'm sorry if I'm being harsh," he apologized again, not daring to look at me. "It's just that people expect me to act and be different other than the real person I am—a normal person. So I assumed…" His voice trailed off.

I sighed. "You assumed wrong, Prince Edward," I said, smoothing my wrinkled pants. "I'm not some kind of person who stereotypes every person she sees."

"I know that now." He looked sincere. And, damn, his smile. His crooked, heart-warming smile—

STOP.

Bella, I firmly told myself. You are NOT turning into a dumb bimbo who chases and gossips about princes' weddings. Dammit. You are not going to end up like Jessica Stanley.

I looked away, as to not fall in his spell. "I—"

_Ring. Ring._

I flipped my cell phone open, and found the call coming from Jessica herself. Nice. I looked at him and said, "Excuse me." Then I turned my attention to the caller. "Hey, Jess," I said glumly. "What's up?"

"Bella, where on earth are you?" Her voice sounded panicky, and I had to calm her down to understand her.

"Chill, Jess, I couldn't under—what? Of course not." I was getting confused by her ramblings. "Jessica, if you don't start explaining quickly, I am going to hang up on the phone—"

"Okay, okay," she said, agitated.

Works every time.

"Well, one of the servants called my cell and asked us to come over to the stables to help some duchess or princess or whatever," Jessica explained, her voice rising up a notch when someone screamed in the background. "Mike, stop that! Anyway, Bella, could you take care of her for a while? Please? We're just tied up in this totally cool mall and—"

"All right, all right. I'll go." I've got nothing better to do anyway. Besides, we'd only get into trouble.

"THANK YOU! GOD, THANK YOU SO MUCH, BELLA!" Jessica screeched. I distanced myself from the phone, blushing a bit at Edward's amused smile. "You don't know how much it means to me to—"

"I think I've got a faint idea, Jess," I said wryly, twisting my hair. "And it's okay. Really. Anyway, I've got to go. Have to meet the princess or whatever—"

_Beep._

She already hung up. I sighed. What do you expect? I asked myself. I turned to the handsome man—I really couldn't call him a boy, right?—and threw him a rather apologetic smile. "Got to go. As I said, horse duties."

"Right." He stood up. "Want some company?"

Maybe he wasn't a jerk after all.

**X**

I was grumpy.

You wanna know why?

Edward—no, wait. Prince Edward was kidnapped by some of his groupies, er, fan girls and was raped repeatedly in his bedroom.

…or not. Actually, he wasn't. Just as we were going to enter the stables, his brother, Jasper called him, saying that their parents had to talk with them. Edward apologized and left me to my own devices.

And so here I am, waiting for the duchess or princess or whatever.

"Hello there!" I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with short, brown hair. She was smiling at me, and it managed to melt away my frustrations a bit. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans, a dark blouse and vest, riding boots and a friendly smile. I immediately relaxed.

I extended my hand and she grasped it. "Hello, too," I replied, smiling, as I released her hand. "You must be the duchess or princess or—"

I stopped as she laughed in response, shaking her head. "Oh, no," she said, her voice laced with laughter. "I guess the rumors circulating were wrong, huh?"

"Huh?"

She grinned. "I'm Alice, by the way," she introduced herself, "and I'm the daughter of a businessman who came in the palace to sort something with the king. I'm no duchess or princess. One can only dream," Alice added wryly.

I laughed. "I'm Bella. God. I feel so stupid." And I did. I'm never going to listen to Jessica again, until I got the facts straight, I vowed.

"It's no problem," she replied, as we walked inside the stable, checking out the horses. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I know all the people in charge of the horses are gone for the day, and I could've managed by myself, but my father said it isn't my job." Alice made a face, and I giggled. "It's not that I'm an invalid or so."

"I know what you mean," I told her, stopping in front of a Thoroughbred. "You like her?"

Alice nodded excitedly. "Very much so," she said, stroking the mare's face. "What's her name?"

"Apple. Don't ask me why."

Straightening up, Alice looked at me. "Want to ride with me?" she asked, unlocking the gate. "I have nothing else to do. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't know that there are horses here. I love them."

She seemed nice. "Sure," I agreed, taking a saddle. "Why not?"

**X**

"You ride great," she commented, as we stopped by a creek. "I'm glad we've met."

I smiled. "Me, too."

We sat at the never-ending meadow, at the same time watching our horses. We've ridden for an hour, racing across the vast grounds of the Cullen family. "To be honest, I thought you were going to be a stuck up princess," I confessed, as I tossed her an apple I've packed. Alice caught it deftly.

"That'll be my sister, Rosalie," she told me with a laugh. "Actually, I'm the adopted one in my family. I joined my family now years ago, when I was still a kid. Rosalie's this gorgeous woman who attracts men of all ages."

My eyes widened. "She's that beautiful."

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. It's a good thing we aren't compared by my parents, 'cause I wouldn't have survived it."

"But your gorgeous, too," I blurted out. She raised her eyebrow. "Honestly," I immediately assured her.

"I don't feel that pretty," Alice replied, but she threw me a grateful smile. "Actually, I don't attract much guys."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Then they're all blind." They were. Alice is the epitome of a perfect petite girl. She had divine features, a great smile and personality. Who wouldn't fall for her?

Alice laughed. "Actually, I love to dress up," she confessed. "That's my life. I'm studying to be a fashion designer right now, and still, no guy seems to fall for me." She frowned, then shrugged. "But the right guy will come along." There's some sort of wistfulness in her voice that I could detect.

"Do you like somebody?" I asked curiously.

Alice blushed, then nodded. "Yeah," she said softly, so softly, I couldn't have heard it. "I do."

I smiled. "Good for you. Who is it?"

Alice blushed harder, and I backed up. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me about him, it's all right." And it was. I don't like prying into someone's life.

"It's okay." Her face still red, Alice drew closer and uttered, as if someone around here would've heard, "Prince Jasper."

I gaped at her, and she nodded. "You're serious?"

Alice nodded.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign. "Good for you!" And for some bizarre reason, I was relieved. Relieved it wasn't Edward Cullen she had a crush on.

Damn.

Wait a minute. Relieved?

Now where did that come from?

"I just met him this morning," Alice continued earnestly. I guess she was glad she had someone to share it with. "Along with his brother, Edward. I haven't met Prince Emmett yet, but Prince Jasper really caught my eye." Then she eyed me. "How about you, Bella? Do you like someone?"

And in that moment, I knew something.

I'm starting like Edward Cullen.

No, wait. **Prince** Edward Cullen.

The person who has a whole fan club chasing after him. Boy, am I in trouble.

**

* * *

AN:** I just realized I'm not just writing an Edward/Bella fic. It has some Jasper/Alice and Emmett/Rosalie, too. But of course, the fic revolves around our favorite pair. Hope you guys like the chapter! The next one's is still in Bella's POV! :)


End file.
